Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
* Como nos dise "affected", "pretentious"? Afetada? Finjos? **nos ave "ostentos" Jorj **Eselente! Simon **A, ma "pretentious" sinifia "ostentante cualias ce on no posese vera". Un person rica pote ostenta se posesedas, ma un person "pretentious" ata o parla a un modo finjeda per sujeste ce el es importante o intelijente. Simon ---- * Me sujeste sutrae "cisa", car nos ave e usa "posable" ce es multe plu internasional. Simon **en la pasada, membros ia demanda per "cisa" car los ia sensa un difere entre "cisa" e "posable". me sujeste reteni el. **La sola difere ce me pote imajina es la seguente: "posable" = "possible" (capas de esiste/aveni/es fada), e simil per se averbo; "cisa" = "maybe", "perhaps" (sola un averbo, esprimante nonsertia, o asentuante ce un sujeste es sola un idea e no nesesada coreta). Ma nos usa "posable" per esta sensa du. Esce un otra difere esiste, ce me no persepi? La sola referis a "cisa"/"ciza" como un parola nova en la grupo de Yahoo es en mesajes 2621, 2622, 2624 e 2744: "ciza - perhaps, maybe (posable no sufisi?)". Simon **Un otra pensa: la difere entre "cisa" e "posable" es como la difere entre la du usas de "natural", no? "El ia parla natural" = she spoke in a natural manner, her speech was natural. "Natural, el ia parla" = of course she spoke, it is natural that she spoke. Simil: "in a possible manner" contra "it is possible that ...". Vide ance esta paje de Vicipedia. Multe averbos opera a esta du modos, e nos aseta esta sin desira distingui los par du parolas diferente. Donce per ce nos distingui "cisa" e "posable"? Simon **la intende de cisa es como un resonde a un demanda per un cosa. cuando un enfante demanda un viaja a la zo, se padre pote dise "cisa" (es posable ce me permite esta). Jorj **Donce "cisa" es un esclama en la familia de "si" e "no". Ma on ta pote responde par "posable", no? Me no vide la nesesa de du parolas per la mesma sinifia. Simon ---- Me ia revisa total la paje de afisas tecnical. Me espera ce el es aora plu simple per la usor. Ma multe problemes peti ia leva se! Simon * Me ia ajunta "exa-" per la prefisa de SI "exa-" (= 1018), ma esta ave la mesma forma como "exa-" (< hexa-) per la numero 6. **1018 es 10006, donce la nom. me no vide problemes. * Me ia ajunta "masi-" (= maxi-), car "mini-" ia es ja listada. **bon * Me ia sutrae la O de "-ojen" e "-ostomia", seguente la model de "-lojia" en la disionario. Me ia ajunta un O a la fini de multe elementos elinica, como "nefr-", "otalm-", etc. **oce *Me ia cambia "magna-" a "magni-". **bon * Afisas cimical es un problem, spesial car me no comprende bon la sinifias. ** Me ia ajunta "-ano" (= -ane), "-eno" (= -ene) e "-ino" (= -ine, -yne), seguente la model de "ozono". Ma posable "-an", "-en" e "-in" ta es plu bon. **me gusta la formas plu corta. me no vide problemes. *Me no sabe si la egalia de "-ine" e "-yne" es un problem, ma pare ce esta opera satisfante en la linguas romanica. **me acorda ** Me ia ajunta "-il" (= -yl) seguente la model de "-ol". Posable esta forti la razona per "-an", "-en", "-in". **bon ** Multe produis cimical ave nomes con la fini "-in" (insulin). Probable "-in" es bon ance en LFN, ma "-ina" es per considera. **car los es tan tecnical, me no vide un problem con -in. ** "-osa" sinifia e "-ous" (ajetivo per un sal) e "-ose" (nom de un zucar). Posable la zucar ta es "-oso" o "-os". **me pensa ce es oce ce nos usa -osa per ambos * Esce "cuatro-" es vera bon per "quadri-"? P.e. esce "quadriplegia" es "cuatroplejia" o "cuadriplejia"? E como nos dise "quadruped"? Simil per "quint-", "sext-", "sept-". **es un eleje multe nonfasil! me sujeste no complica la lingua plu con numeros latina (nos usa ja numeros lfn e numeros elinica!). du posables: on pote usa la formas elinica, como "tetraplejia" (multe comun!); on pote usa frases con numeros de lfn, como "cuatro jemelos" (usada, per esemplo, en italian). * La lista manca multe afisas. Probable nos debe ajunta la plu de los en esta lista e esta de Vicipedia. * Me ia sutrae la afisas seguente, ce me no reconose, o ce pare noncoreta o tan neblos ce los es sin valua: ** -alia -- un colie de no valua ** -ata -- ave un..., ave alga... ** -ate -- ce fa... ** -ila (varia peti) ** -ina -- fada de..., con cualias de..., relatada a... ** -io -- cosa ** para- -- falsa, danada, semblante ** -sis -- idea (nom astrata) — "-se"? ** -tris (capeles) — probable "trico-" es intendeda ***bon. la lista ia es multe vea e ia es un lista cru! * Me ia sutrae la seguentes de la disionario (car los no es afisas ofisial de LFN). Ma posable nos ta ofisiali los: ** di- = \pref half- ** du- = \pref great- (in family relations) — nos ta ajunta tre-, cuatro-, etc ** media- = \pref mid- ** vise- = \pref vice- (deputy) ***posable. ---- * alcano = \n alkane, paraffin **alcan? * alceno = \n alkene **alcen? * radical = \n radical (chemistry) **no "radis?" * insulin(a?) = \n insulin **me gusta "insulin" * monoside > monosido **bon * stranjer: + \n stranger **bon * valente \n > \a; valentia = \n valence, valency **bon ---- * Esce "a compound" es "un composada" o "un composa"? Cuando nos ia discute esta problem, la conclui ia es ce "-da" indica la ojeto de la verbo, e la forma simple indica un otra cosa relatada ce no es la ojeto. Ma on pote "composa un pitur" (la pitur es la composada), o "composa partes per fa un pitur" (la partes es la composadas, e la pitur ta es la composa). On parla de "parolas composada", e usante la ajetivo como nom, on parla natural ance de "composadas". O posable "composada" es como "stufada" e "fornada": la ata de composa cambia la ingredientes a un forma nova, ma la resulta es vera ancora la ingredientes, no un cosa nova. Confusante... Simon